A subscriber identity module (SIM) card is generally used to store information of a user, such as a subscriber of a telecommunication line. For example, a SIM card may securely store subscriber information using the International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) format. The SIM card can be inserted into a telecommunication device, such as a mobile phone or computer, for use. The SIM card allows a user to switch from one device to another device. For example, the SIM card can be removed from a device and inserted into another device.
A conventional SIM card, however, could be prone to jamming when being inserted into or removed from a SIM card slot of a telecommunication device, such as a mobile phone. We have discovered that the jamming could be due to the current practice of using rigid material to overmold the SIM cards, hence resulting in difficulty of insertion and removal of the rigid SIM cards from the card slots.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide an improved SIM card which can be easily removed from or inserted into a device.